-1 Sword(Continuation of the Aizen Plan)
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: 17 Years after Ichigo stayed in Hueco Mundo an enemy arrives in the society of souls recruited by General Yamamoto without him knowing that he is evil so that according to Gotei 13, Meanwhile Aizen will choose the position for the Daughter of Ichigo to see if she is worthy of becoming a Sword like her Brother. What will happen will the truth about all this be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Cap: 1 Choice of the new

Where we left it in the previous chapter:

?: ok here we go

Swords meeting room:

Aizen: Hi Swords

Everyone reciprocated the greeting

Aizen: as you know someone will get into our ranks of Sword that without mentioning that here someone defeated Barragan and took his place although it was a little past the line to kill him but that does not interest us

?: Of course we are interested, right?

Nnoitra: Yes, of course you fight

Grimmjow: yes of course you always fight

They were interrupted by Aizen

Aizen: Hagobel behave properly

Hagobel: I don't care

Ichigo: behave as you should

Hagobel: No! -he said it in a rude way-

Halibel: Hagobel please excuse me Lord Aizen is that he always does that

Aizen: that doesn't matter, that's the way he feels a little

Stark: - Waking up - what did I miss?

Grimmjow: you're welcome sleeping beauty just fight parents as always

Stark: ok although I'm not sleepy anymore

Ulquiorra: Lord Aizen, can you continue?

Aizen: Yes, of course what he said was that someone will join the sword but as we know the protocol is to fight with the number he chooses if he is defeated, obviously it will be a fraction but if he succeeds it will be the sword of that number, do we agree?

Everyone nodded

Grimmjow: who do you think has put the batteries to be with the swords?

Nnoitra: I do not c but maybe it is a common start easy to defeat but we must not lose the opportunity to fight with

Grimmjow: if you're right, but? -she whispers to him- how about the girl who thinks she is strong?

Nnoitra: Do not think strong piece of idiot - he says whispering - women are weak and more when they are something with something big and are a little bit there is nothing I can think of

Grimmjow: if I had already understood spoon -said everything whispered-

Nnoitra: damn don't tell me spoon is dumb

Grummjow: But what does she not like to be?

Nnoitra: I don't know but maybe it's like the case of Lilynet, the most is with Stark aside, although it's not a sword

Grimmjow: there is Nnoitra she came anyway, even if it wasn't, but they were only sometimes

Nnoitra: yes, they kept whispering things-

Aizen: nnoitra grimmjow please stop saying things

The 2 agreed

Aizen: ok I'm going to say who is the one who gets in here

At the same time in the society of souls:

Yama: we started the captains meeting

All the captains present were as always giving their information about everything that moves (XD)

Yama: as you know I summon you to give an urgent notice our 3 spaces of leftover captains have been filled thanks to this person who will arrive right now

Opening the big door appears a man apparently comes with a slightly strange smile but his attitude was kind people

?: thanks for giving me the general post yamamoto

Soi: That useless is the captain?

Zaraki: I don't see it powerful

Komamura: I find it strange

Kyoraku: where will he come from?

Byakuya: it looks like he's a bit of a fool

?: sorry if I dislike you but that's something weird but I promise you that I will give everything I have to contribute to the society of souls to avoid its destruction and as I said I have my 2 subordinates and only 1 will be my official lieutenant but they are not here because they take

Yama: ok with you I present to Feninto luner manor the new squad captain 5

They deliver his haori

FLM: thank you, I swear I won't let you down

Yama: that won't happen

Flm: at least for now -he laughs-

We return to Hueco Mundo:

Lilynet: stark please wake up

Stark: now what happens lily?

Lilynet: do not fall asleep they will ascend it by the sword

Stark: if I remember better, I don't fall asleep, what happened? - I wonder if just in case?

Lilynet: Of course not just going to say

Stark: And why didn't he say it?

Lilynet: for your snoring

Aizen: hmmmm can I continue?

The 2 nodded

Aizen: ok Ichirel tier kurosaki you can enter a new sword even though you weren't before anyway -he had been a little confused when he said that-

She had entered although she only bowed to Aizen and went to her place although the only one who seemed angry was her brother because she didn't like it whenever she was around here as she always hated her presence all she wanted was to prove to him that she was stronger than her but obviously I couldn't do it but I wanted to

Hagobel: or look who do we have here? I don't like my sister, I don't like your presence here

Ichirel: Then why do you see me?

Hagobel: but I didn't do it I don't like you to be here I was better in this place without you now I feel like a fool

Ichirel: what about me? - I look at him with contempt

Hagobel: Well, it's not obvious that you exist, "he said sarcastic

She did not say anything

Ichigo: son please calm down you're just getting angry

Halibel: of course she decided to be here

Hagobel: (my parents are idiots when I have to fight with her there if I take charge) -a little bit of resigned-

Aizen: Ok, let's see who would fight for the range - pulled out an urn where he extracted an envelope - with which fight is it? Than? -read the paper well-

What the paper said:

You are going to fight with my vrga who reads it is very good and if it is Aizen who reads it then I tell him to fuck his vrga because he is a sexual meter of mrd

Sign your vrga hahahahaha

If you read it all you are a Pto that you love vrga

Aizen: who the hell wrote this?

Nobody answered

Aizen: mmmmm - looking at everyone with suspicion - who wrote it?

They still didn't answer

Aizen: who was this joke?

Ulquiorra: what joke will there be?

Aizen: look and read it please

Ulquiorra read to the bottom of the page and the one who wrote it was very obvious

Hagobel: hahaha-he laughs maniacally-

Grimmjow: it goes again with those messages with insults

Aizen: . Is it really? You would have better put that I was a pndjo, but what am I saying?

Ichigo: What the hell with those insults?

Halibel didn't care about that even ichirel cared what he did if brother was always done

Aizen: ok ok then do you mean that this with insults is your participation?

He nodded

Aizen: Okay, it will be weird to see you fighting but that you always wanted

Ichirel: I care who I fight with as long as whoever I do it

Aizen: that will be in 2 hours ok

Everyone nodded and left but obviously to be ready to see that fight although they already know that it will be something different from what they have seen

In the hallways of the nights:

Ichirel knew that fighting with his brother was not good for her but he had to do it apart that he hated him because he would already see that he is actually stronger than him and that he would stop insulting her as usual even though he ignored him but sometimes he became insurmountable reached by lilynet who was coming at full speed to talk to her fell on her back to hug her

Lilynet: yeih! It's good that you came to the swords

Ichirel: in fact I don't care - he didn't care - you weren't anyway and you were still at the meetings

Lilynet: but just by order it was also boring but when we played it was always better and fun to bother stark as always

Ichirel: I'm just thinking about how to prevent him from fighting with my brother even though he wants to

Lilynet: or come on just do it maybe he already understands it and stop insulting you it's not your fault he feels done he doesn't accept it

I'm just thinking

Lilynet: well I'll go to stark just try to leave something wrong to see that I could not do so, I understand, I assure you, "she said sure of herself"

Ichirel: maybe I did understand it I think - something selfless said it -

And saw that she left with stark

Ichirel: mmmmm, would it be better if I let him win?

While in the society of souls:

Flm: listen fools I need all the information they have about all of them to give them their deserved

?: Of course, sir, don't worry, we'll have it all fast

?: Yes of course sir

Flm: ok because the time is very short we have to do it we only have 12 days for our return they will know about us on day 12 Haha

They all laughed maniacally for their triumph of having reached their target.

To be Continued

Cap 2: Ambition and Clock.

Aizen projection room:

Aizen as he always looked at his monitor in his chair to always see what was happening although what really worried him was the fact of the new recruit in the society of souls because apparently he did not seem reliable and what was worse his stuck smile made him think if he was evil or not at that moment gin comes to see what Aizen did

Gin: Hi Aizen, as always watching no?

Aizen: Hi Gin, I just came to see if things were the same there but it seems that

Gin did not understand what he said

Aizen: I mean now they put another captain who apparently doesn't seem reliable

Gin: Sir, shouldn't we worry about that?

Aizen: What thing?

Gin: not at all - he just turned around and c went-

Aizen: no c what gin wanted but I think it was what we talked about - a little confused -

Actually Gin had seen something in the projector that left him a little surprised because what he saw was the 2 Sword putting in the middle of the desert a metal plate on the ground and covering it for when the fight will begin.

At the same time in the center of the nights:

Hagobel: I hope nobody else has seen this put here? -A little bit with doubt- is that I really hate her I'll see when I touch that I'll be happy

Grimmjow: or look at our favorite fool

Nnoitra: yes of course organizing your dirty game

Hagobel: yes of course I'm going to beat him with this hehe -muca-

Nnoitra: if you better do it as dirty as you care just do it

Grimmjow: we won't say anything do you hear us?

Hagobel: Well, of course - smiling - they know that they always comply with me or if they don't already know

The 2 had been nervous but nodding what he said

Hagobel: now if I wait for her I hope I am not impatient because I am one of those who hate to wait a long time although she said it was in a few hours and just 20 minutes passed. that I did with something of her -smile smile-

While with stark:

Lilynet was still bothering Stark a little because he had to have him a little awake so that he would watch the fight but it was not so it was a great waste of time to do it but he had a lot of fun doing it

Lilynet: do you hear stark?

Stark most opened one eye to listen to lilynet

Lilynet: wouldn't it be that her brother had a little more time?

Stark: that's the way it always was

Lilynet: I didn't mean that, what if he cheats?

Stark: why would he cheat? Or I see, are you worried?

Lilynet: yes a little, he would do anything to defeat her but what if he provoked her to fight before?

Stark: that would be wrong even if he did that he would already be accepting a safe fight - getting out of bed - come on we have to warn Lord Aizen

Lilynet: ok I'm going with you - sure of herself-

With sayel:

Sayel with his coffee cup was walking through his laboratory very quiet on his floor and arriving at his experiment room because he wanted to try the one of the tile that I used nnoitra against nelliel a while ago because I wanted to make some more modifications and make it invisible

Sayel: ok let's see if you are here device?

I look everywhere but there was nothing anywhere

Sayel: mmmm, where is this supposed to keep it here? -touching the glasses- Well time to find out who took it

Arriving at his surveillance room to see in his security cameras the thief who obviously was the 2 sword taking her

Sayel: This won't end well O_o (the face says it all)

Returning to the center of the nights:

Ichirel: Hagobel ! Come here you will pay for that

Hagobel: And why should I damn?

Ichirel: You just destroyed my blue shark. Tell me why you did it?

Hagobel: for this - leaving village among the arena - fight

He was already in his resurrection state called ambition

Hagobel: now if I want to fight as much as you can Haha

She was already angry and very much and decided to fight despite not being the time

Somewhere on Any Side:

?: Do you think sir that we should do the spying work?

Flm: you know what we are going to do you are my most reliable ally but I will not send you Avalanche

Avalanche: that's fine but what if I have to fight?

Flm: I already told you not to do it if you do it, you will find out that there should be no problems besides my roluj is a bit annoying when I use false power in the ascent to captain

Avalanche: hehe did become lord but what will he do when his zanpakto obtains the power he occupies?

Flm: I have only 12 days for my watch to be stronger I hope that nothing gets in my way just at 0 but when I arrive at 12 my power will be great with all of them and we will be great do you understand?

Avalanche: hehe yes sure when will I get to the captain sir?

Flm: very soon When the captain of squad 10 dies then I will put you in that place while we have to be careful with our identity they should not know yet

He nodded

Flm: mmmmm - thinking and smiling at the same time - only 12 days and they will see their end Haha

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 3,4 y 5

Cap: 3 -1 Sword and Army

Before going to battle in the hallways of the nights:

Ulquiorra was passing by as always watching everywhere to see something strange but when he felt the spiritual pressure of Hagobel go up a lot he thought that he would already be getting into trouble I made him go to the parents to tell them until he passes stark with lilynet more or less running could be said

Ulquiorra: ammmm why so much hurry first?

Lilynet: let's talk to Lord Aizen about what will happen in a few moments

Stark: what she said - they resumed their truck -

Ulquiorra: (Tell Lord Aizen?) (Mmmmm they save me the job of talking to him)

He continued on his way to the parents' room to tell them but first he had to knock on the door since the last time he didn't knock on the door he ended up getting into trouble with Lord Aizen about hmmm (I can't say it) I made him knock on the door

Ulquiorra: 3 Sword and Ichigo are there?

There was no answer

Ulquiorra: Are they not there?

Finally there was an answer

Ichigo: ammmm Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: if it's me, can I come in? I need to say something important

Ichigo: can't you come back another time?

Halibel: ignore it please let's continue

Ulquiorra: Do you really open the door for me? -It seemed that he got angry- well I will enter

He opened it and found the two a bit messy and kissing which ulquiorra with his authority said

Ulquiorra: I wanted to tell you that ...

He was interrupted by the 2 marking that they were going to stop which ulquiorra only waited until they finished

Ichigo: What do you want to tell us?

Ulquiorra: mmmmm your son is crazy

Now if we get to the fight:

Hagobel: What sister don't you plan to attack me?

Ichirel: you know I still can't do that yet

Hagobel: Come on sister, are you afraid? -moving his zanpaktos from side to side as mocking-

Ichirel: What did you tell me?

Hagobel: or we are going for that I destroyed Tibuzul or whatever you call him to invoke you and fight with me with all my power I made Sister come in I'm waiting

She just took out her zanpakto that by the way was invisible

Ichirel: I'm ready

He laughed and went against her

Ichirel: How silly

She tried her best to avoid her brother's attacks but it was a little difficult for her zanpakto that extended too much but dodged it very easily

Hagobel: come on sister don't be let me hit you

Ichirel: do you think I'm going to fall for that? In addition you waste a lot of power because you don't use everything besides you're wasting energy

Hagobel: and that I care if I do that, what I want is to defeat you so that they finally think that I am stronger than you

Ichirel: Just for that?

Hagobel: if I obviously want to be the strongest - throwing his chains towards her-

He had to go down to avoid the attack falling right where Hagobel wanted him to fall on the tile to know where he was

Hagobel: hehe (I already fell into the trap just need to put me there and everything will end)

He at one point decided to remove her from there to be on the tile but for a strange reason she went to attack him he gave her an attack but discovered that it was the tile and had not realized that it had already taken effect then she felt an increase and was she carrying the attack near him

Hagobel: (I already Jdi)

Ichirel: Be unfeasible Invin (Invisible)

A burst of power destroyed all of Hagobel's armor, to which he became very angry because he was defeated again, to which he was sore and began to throw insults.

Hagobel: Damn daughter of # €% (sorry censorship)

Hagobel: Now if I won't have something better than Damn Rank P ta

She was just ignoring him

Before he launched another insult he was stopped by Aizen who looked at him with doubt

Aizen: mmmmmm Why did you want to do this before?

Hagobel: I was very bored - He said it without looking at it -

Aizen: Really? -he said with the face of me you're cheating-

At that moment sayel arrives at full throttle and the air is almost running out to which when he recovered and said his part

Sayel: uff uff -he looked all tired- Lord Aizen sorry for my arrival is that he took one of my experiments to get his way

Hagobel: I was going to give it back to you after stupid

Sayel: Yes of course, after trying to kill her, right?

Hagobel: I wasn't going to kill her 4 Gay eyes

Sayel: don't tell me gay

Aizen: Stop the 2 Hagobel I feel disappointed to disobey the orders understand what I say

Hagobel, of course not waiting is for idiots

Aizen: sayel, please, withdraw

Sayel: as Lord Aizen says -he just picked up the tile and c-

Ichirel just sat on a stone waiting for this to end because he did not want to get into it was a matter of them 2 And he saw that his parents came to see because they were called

Aizen: take care of him I'll go see the meeting in 1 hour, okay?

The 2 nodded and c went

Ichigo: What did you do now?

Ichirel: broke my shark

Halibel: Is that true?

Hagobel: Of course it's true I did it to come to fight

Ichirel: you only care about getting in and No problems, right?

Hagobel: It's not my fault that you don't want to do it, you only do it when you feel like it

Ichirel: it was an order that I had to fulfill and you ended up overtaking it

Hagobel: there is of course blame me for that

Ichigo: and at 2 calm down the 2 are at fault 1 for spending time and you for not calming yourself

The 2 brothers looked at each other with hate

Halibel: Hopefully Lord Aizen doesn't do something for that.

Ichigo: that waited

In the society of souls:

?: hear Mr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Mayuri: ammm yes Kageruza?

Kageruza: I have been receiving very strange information in the dangai it seems that time is very rare in some of them

Mayuri: Well, go investigate, you are the only one who knows about the dangai

Kageruza: I will, Mr. Mayuri -c goes with his evil smile-

In Kageruza's laboratory:

Flm: mmmmm do you think you have what it takes to face the whole society souls with these fools?

Kageruza: of course you are saying copies of the originals but more powerful

Flm: mmmmm interesting my men are more Skill with their zanpakto

Kageruza: although to be honest he needed you to give me hollow power for my Flm mask

Flm: Of course I will give it to you if you keep helping me avoid the society of souls

Kageruza: Of course I will help you as much as I can if we don't have any setbacks, "he said, adjusting his glasses.

Flm: that won't happen we have the time on our side

Kageruza: what if it would happen?

Flm: Well, what we would do was destroy that setback so as not to have my men and with yours we are completely invincible

The 2 laughed.

Sword Meeting:

Aizen: good to all

Everyone nodded

Aizen: well as you know the 2 sword went from ready and disobeyed a direct order of mine

Hagobel: He did not disobey her just forward

Aizen: that's not the same I said it at the time I said

The angry c

Grimmjow: or come on he had the right to fight not

Nnoitra: Of course not

Yammy: I just know they're crazy here

Aizen: Anyway, even though the disobeyed order will leave him there still

All that?

Ulquiorra: but Lord Aizen What about her will not have rank?

Aizen: I'm going to talk about that too she will have the rank -1

All again: What?

She was only surprised by that

Aizen: welcome here to the swords

Somewhere from nowhere:

A being all chained to the neck with several chains with a mask all destroyed with a missing eye like a hollow hole white hair black and blue clothes and white gloves began to open his mouth just to say

?: Shinigami

To be continued

Cap: 4 The Return and Revelation

4 days later:

Sword Meeting:

As always everyone was there to listen to the plan vs Flm since he has been doing weird things between e. In the human world and the society of souls to which it was already a slightly serious threat but did not want to take risks, I had to choose who was going to go there to give the matter an ultimatum

Aizen: that's why we need to stop Flm since when the society of souls arrived has not suspected us, which is very rare, so that we can be sure that Flm does not cause any complications, I will have to send a team to stop it The only ones capable of going are the following Swords:

\- and 10

Aizen: but so that there is no problem, Gin will also go

Gin: and me why?

Aizen: you must see that the mission has no complications ok

Gin: aah okay

Aizen: does everyone agree?

Everyone nodded

Aizen: the group will be separated from 3 in a different place, okay?

Everyone nodded

Soul Society:

Flm was walking around there, seeing how his plan would be materializing little by little but from nowhere he saw that his plan would have complications when the intruder alarm was activated and when he heard Arrancars there he was angry

Flm: Damn it really? They are going to ruin everything

Emergency meeting:

Yama: What happened because the alarm went off?

Komamura: we do not know sir but the start alarm has been activated

Yama: mmmmm that's bad

Mayuri: hehe and that the other 3 are not to boot

Hitsugaya: could they be gin tousen and not Aizen?

Mayuri: I am sorry that they are not the truth, those who arrived are really unexpected

Soi: an unexpected moment?

Ukitake: what does kyoraku mean

Kyoraku: I have no idea but it may be the

Byakuya said nothing until now

Byakuya: Where is Captain 5?

Everyone did not know about his absence but a messenger came to give news

: General have recognized the attackers of Flm we do not know his whereabouts yet but his spiritual pressure is high lord

Yama: Are they swords?

: most if sir apparently but the only one we can identify is someone with orange hair sir

Everyone in the room fell silent

With the team led by ulquiorra:

Yammy was terrifying every shinigami that was facing him in front of zommary he only attacked with his sound and ulquiorra just tried to find flm but didn't see him anywhere until he he made an appearance in person

Flm: good Start it is time that I present myself I am Feninto Luner Manior

Ulquiorra: what is not Flm?

Flm: hehe yeah sure

Preparing to fight the 2

Meanwhile with gin:

Gin: or go this got worse

Meanwhile with ichigo and his children:

They did not try to fight for anything but really some things were different in their own senses but only avoided fighting until byakuya appeared in front of him with zenbonsakura

Byakuya: what you came back Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo: yes of course it is a pleasure to see you again - preparing his zanpakto - a moment Children where are they?

Byakuya: you are a bad father

Ichigo: and now you tell me - he says it all jokingly -

Byakuya: you are worse than renji with rukia

Ichigo: did he and your sister really?

Byakuya: if I have to buy chappys for my cousin

Ichigo: or go apparently we are in the same situation

Byakuya: are you going to fight or are you going to keep talking?

Ichigo: I don't know - I activate his bankai - but the battle is not with you is with Flm

Byakuya: flm? So then if it's because of it, there's no problem, it always seemed strange

Ichigo a little confused saw that byakuya thought the same thing about Flm I did that he better wasted no time and c went against flm

Ichigo: (Where are children now?)

With the brothers:

They saw how yammy had just launched a resurrection against flm and that that flm had very little advantage apparently seemed tired and that they were close to the fight although they had retired by the time they took help

Ichirel: do they seem to have everything under control?

Hagobel: I wanted to fight but hey if they don't beat him

Then appeared the Bankai of Komamura that went after yammy grandote anger while flm went against zommary

Yammy: you could not defeat me absurd captain look at me well I am the sword 0 yammy rialgo and you can not beat me

Komamura: we'll see that Sword

Hagobel: He'll take help, right?

Ichirel: don't c but if you want to go go but don't kill him

Hagobel: that takes away the fun but since it's an order from you it's fine - a little resigned - there are I go Reapers

She a little disappointed in her brother for her behavior

Zommary vs Flm:

Flm: you are good, to be a sword your doubles irritate me

Zommary: and that you have not seen his power Magic Witchcraft -c transforms into his resurrection- here we go-showing his hand with one eye-

Flm: do you think I'm dumb to fall into your hoax that grabs the limb of an enemy? You're really a fool

Zommary: Well, your left leg is already mine

Flm: you are wrong Starting my leg does not respond because it is another part of my body -moves his leg with all tranquility-

Zommary: how is that possible?

Flm: how? -smile- because my body is half tear off

Zommary is brutally cut by an unknown shadow with demonic body

Flm: jah good job Belmey surprises me

Belmey: if I c sir take care of him easily

Flm: Too bad I didn't read I could teach my full power - watching as Ulquiorra went quickly to him - Belmey take care of him

Belmey: as you say sir - both clashed swords -

Flm: mmmmm this skin is getting out of me - its skin that covered the hollow part was coming out - as long as nobody hits me it stays where it is - at that moment it saw something strange in the sky and it was a tensile Getsuga-

Flm: curse - was hit by the attack leaving dust from the ground - gargghg - he complained - Who the hell attacked me?

At that moment Ichigo leaves with his resurrection

Ichigo: to fight him with me

Flm complained again but his skin crumbled

Flm: now if you will discover my true power Keep your time

To be continued

Cap: 5 Flm vs Captains

Where we leave it:

An aura was created around Flm causing his body to change in half revealing its hollow part and then having his watch eye come out and his zanpakto switch to a sword watch

Ichigo: what the hell are you? -said a little confused-

Flm: hehe - smiling with his new face - well this time is not my true self for a long time that I have not used this form for a long time now, how much? let's say about 500 years

Ichigo c surprises

Flm: hehe if it is something strange to live so long but I was my own being everything was thanks to this place, naive that are hahaha

Ichigo: don't even think that you're going to intimidate me -c went against him-

Flm: mmmm I wasn't even going to do that - he chooses his sword against his - but since you insist I can do it

Ichigo: you are very strange - he continues trying to match his strength - - to attack Getsuga Attack -

Flm went back for the attack of Ichigo

Flm: your power is nothing more than pure hoax you are all that you are something equal to me but not as I do

Then all the captains come out to fight

Range: flm I see you have a lot to explain

Flm: explain to you? Haha I think that is not going to be able to sir, however the soul society will be mine

Ichigo: not if I can help it

Flm: Baradon take care of the shinigami an ax shot out and ichigo managed to dodge it for a short time

Baradon: fight with me reaper

Ichigo reluctantly you went against him

Flm: Well, I think now it's you, isn't it?

All the captains getting ready, Flm saw that Komamura had not finished fighting and saw that someone else was fighting with him were 2 the big guy and someone else he didn't recognize

Flm: Salander take care of the big guy and the Captain

Salander: Of course sir

The captains quickly went against him but were ambushed by more accomplices than he came to the conclusion that this would be faster than he thought salander defeated the big man easily because he was already injured but he lacked the captain who no matter how much he tried to approach he attacked him

Salander: what pto let yourself beat

Until he received a blow from the child

Hagobel: Long here is my fight

Salander: go from ready child or you will go bad

Hagobel: Well, it will be worse for you if you don't leave

Komamura attacked with his bankai at 2 but only Hago reacted and left the attack and salander was hit by this in the face throwing him to the ground but angry

Hagobel: hey that was mine

The captain felt tired fighting 3 enemies

While with the captains:

Byakuya fought with a stranger with a trumpet a drum and a violin that looked like an orchestra and threw pure musical note and even using zenbonsakura those notes grabbed them and threw it to byakuya which was difficult

?: hehe ask me to introduce myself because I do not let myself do it my name is Simphony Master and my zanpakto is a complete orchestra

Byakuya: that power doesn't make sense, you use music as an attack

Simphony: yes of course it is my specialty

Toshiro fought with Avalanche that was a skeleton with a cane and was dark ice type and he tried to attack it with hyonymaru but this did not affect him because it was ice but both did not affect the ice attacks but avalanche was good using his ice power and he began to control hionymaru in his favor by starting to make the hitugaya zanpakto not answer him as he should since he now responded to an avalanche for being ice making the zanpakto attack his owner

Avalanche: hehe now your ice zanpakto is mine pto

Belmey struggled with ulquiorra with his resurrection but decided to stop fighting with him seeing that he was more or less bored and that was not his job

(Insert Lightning Spear here)

Belmey: I don't want to fight with you anymore, I have to help my lord, the fight is pending start -c was-

Another of Flm's was a robot and someone with a cannon that fired very powerful missiles causing much damage to the faster captain of the seireite although she used her bankai against that of the bazooka cannon I still did the counterattack with another creating another explosion I mean everything captain had his copy

That was the thing:

Toshiro (ice) = avalanche (dark ice)

Soi (Canyon) = Enrique (Canyon) and Deusx Nasod (Robot Canyon)

Komamura (Giant) = Salander (Giant) salander leader: Caris (Chaos)

Yama (Fire) = Flm (Time) (This is because they are equal in power)

Right now they wonder where is kenpachi? Well, he died (nah is not true) He is fighting with Baradon, they are equal in power and defense

Kyoraku (Shadows) = Belmey

Ukitake (2 swords) = The Jin and in brothers (double weapon)

Byakuya (dispersion) = Simphony (Scattered music)

Mayuri (science) = Piromaro (Alchemy) [Ci] Everyone was equal

All the captains were defeated for every 1 of their copies making Flm proud of his work but his face changed when he realized that the group that came the most had left and only 2 perished but realized that 1 of them he seemed familiar from somewhere

Belmey: Mr. Flm?

Flm: yes belmey?

Belmey: we have all defeated What do we do with them?

Flm: tell the arsonist to create a memory loss potion so that they forget this place because it is ours and also so that those unfortunates do not bother us

Salander: Mr. Excuse me, those who almost destroyed your plan escaped, don't you think it would be better to go to the hollow world?

Flm: No Salander remember that we should not go there because there is more strength there is still and if we go we will be ambushed better wait for my watch to be completed when it is completed we will go there and finish with them

At that moment Kageruza arrives now that he is yushima

Yushima: Mr. Flm, now that I am one of your 13, tell me, can my prayers take this place?

Flm: je-smiling- mmmm maybe also let me tell you something

Yushima: What Mr. Flm?

Flm: That you are a fool

Yushima was crossed by Flm with his zanpakto being surprised

Yushima: u ... sted what did he do? panting in pain

Flm: thanks for helping me but I just need your reigai plus we are 12 no 13 I had him only use you as a pawn Do you understand? -smiling- Hey you need to be sent with them to exile to the human world, you also shouldn't know where it comes from

He just stared at him with contempt

Flm: see you forever yushima

The body fell on top of the others that would be taking them to the world of the living while away from the place the only capital so that flm thought he had defeated he was talking to someone unknown

Retsu: this got bad right?

?; the captain Unohana but I will help her I know all of them and c everything about them will help her to recover the place even if it is a start or something I did

Retsu: Thank you for that and what's your name?

?: Kaito Dãkusai


End file.
